The present invention relates to flexible hoses intended to contain a fluid under high presurre, of the kind having a wall made of elastomeric material which is strengthened by a stress-resistant reinforcement embedded in it, and of which at least one end is fitted with an obturating or connecting device.
It is an object of the invention to enable such flexible hoses to be used for example for weighing or lifting loads and enable them to contain a fluid of which the pressure may be 200 bars or more. It is a further object that the hoses may also be used to convey fluids at very high pressures.